Alola! Pokémon Vibrant Sun!
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: Join Amanda Atone! and Her Trusty Stunky Chester as she traverses across the beautiful land of Alola! ALOLA! Meeting new friends, rivals and anything in between along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Cold to Humid

**Alola! Pokémon Vibrant Sun**

 **Join Amanda Atone! and Her Trusty Stunky Chester as she traverses across the beautiful land of Alola! ALOLA! Meeting new friends, rivals and anything in between along the way.**

 **Chapter 1: Moving out and moving in, from the cold Region of Sinnoh to the humid region of Alola!**

 **Sinnoh Region - Twinleaf Town,**

In a sunlight-lit bedroom, there was a girl on her PC, she was nearing her teenage years, maybe 14 or 13, her hair was dulled brown and her eyes were a basic brown color, her skin color was pale, most likely due to spending more time indoors than out, beside her was a sleeping Pokémon, it was a Stunky.

The Skunk Pokémon, Stunky is a very unpopular pick in the Sinnoh Region, despite being somewhat common akin to the numerous Bidoof, Cricketot, Budew, and Starly Stunkys are never caught or taken care of by humans.

Its not because of their size, being only about one foot tall and only weighing thirty-to-forty pounds, its not because of their appetite, it wasn't voracious nor was it very picky, some veggies and maybe some oran berries was the main diet of the Skunk Pokémon

Its not their behavior, they were easy to train and only disobey their trainers if they're being treated unfairly, its not their effectiveness at battle, they're semi-competent battlers with decent moves and an amazing defensive typing of dark and poison.

Despite not being a difficult Pokémon to raise, and a decent Pokémon to battle with, they're quite unpopular, so what gives?

It turns out, Stunkys and their evolved parents the Skuntanks are notorious for their smell, when they feel endangered or when they're in a bad mood, they expel a massive cloud of disgusting and foul-smelling liquid-gas from their posterior, people and Pokémon within a mile radius can smell the scent of rotten eggs and manure, and the smell can last a whole day, as a result of this bizarre and nausea-inducing self-defense mechanism, they are rarely captured by humans...

It also doesn't help that the Species faces looks like butts and almost all of them possessed a natural stinky odor.

To this day, the Stunky line remains forgotten and unused to this very day, despite appearing the Kalos region and the Sinnoh Region.

But Apparently, this brunette didn't get the memo of not owning a Stunky, her name is Amanda Atone, and tomorrow, she and her father will be moving to the Alola Region, a region basked in paradise of hot sun and fantastic island culture.

Amanda's Stunky was sleeping soundly in its little bed that was actually one of Amanda's sweaters, she wouldn't need it anyway since she knows she won't be wearing a sweater in Alola any time soon. The whole room smelled like Sour Cabbage, most likely due to the Stunky's natural musk.

...She didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, she seemed to like the smell of sauerkraut, despite it being strong and stingy she continued to work on her PC, her windows were opened up widely, the smell of the Stunky leaking out of the room and into Twinleaf town, immediately some passerby's scrunched their faces up, as they came in proximity of Amanda's home.

Amanda's door opened, it was her father, her father had a plate of food in his hands...A massive gust of Stunky Stench brushed against Her Fathers face, his smile didn't change in the slightest...Despite the whiff of sour cabbage.

"Hey Dad! How are you?" Amanda said with a small smile as she minimized something on the PC, almost as if she was trying to hide something from her father, it wasn't anything nefarious, but it would be best to tell her dad what it was later.

"Quite well Sweetie, aren't you going to come down for lunch before we leave for the airport?" He asked in a soft tone, Amanda thought for a moment before answering her Father.

"Just a minute dad, sort of doing something important, but I'll be down there before you know it!" She responded, her father smiled as a response before closing the door, leaving Amanda to her privacy and her Stunky, who just woke up by the way.

"Glad you're awake Chester, I'm talking to the professor right now, you want to join me?" She said as she then click a few times revealing that she was video-chatting with someone, while it was the afternoon for Amanda, it seemed like it was early morning for the person that she was web-casting to.

The Stunky now known as Chester nodded as it looked joyous, quickly getting picked up by Amanda and then looking at the computer screen.

Chester the Stunky saw a man on the computer screen, with tanned skin and black hair but you wouldn't really see since it was covered in a colorful baseball cap, he had a big smile on his face as he was surprised at the sudden appearance of a Stunky on Amanda's side.

"Say hello to Professor Kukui Chester." Amanda said as she lightly grabbed one of Chester's paws and made the Skunk Pokémon wave at the man on the computer screen, Chester was curious at this whole ordeal but nevertheless went along with her Trainer

"Eh! you didn't tell me you already had a Pokémon! I guess that means you won't be needing a start Pokémon Huh?" He said as he tossed out his own Pokémon, unleashing the Rock Puppy Pokémon named rockruff, the Rockruff barked and nuzzled the Professor, causing him to laugh lightly as some of the Rockruff's rocks scratched him.

"So Amanda, what do you know about Alola?" Kukui asked as suddenly a pikipek flew into the webcam's vision on Kukui's side, it tilted its head slightly as it saw Amanda and Chester on Kukui's screen.

"Ummm...They're island trials...Right?" She responded with some hesitation as she placed Chester on her lap so he could be more conformable.

"Correct! But also, unlike Sinnoh, Pokémon here in Alola are considered to be VERY important, we love them greatly and they help us out in great heaps too!" The Professor of the Alola Region said as the Rockruff went slightly off-cam, showing only its fluffy white Rockruff tail, causing Amanda to giggle lightly at the Rock Puppy's antics

"Also, Alola consists of four islands, with plenty of cool Pokémon on each one!" Kukui continued, Amanda listened intently, she was more excited than she was before, never before has she ventured out of the Sinnoh Region, and even then, she only went to a couple of towns and cities in the cold region.

"So, you're going to arrive tomorrow night or tomorrow morning?" Kukui asked as the Pikipek quickly flew off-cam while the Rockruff got back into the web-cam, staring curiously as Chester who stared back.

"I believe we'll arrive later night actually, so I think we can meet at tomorrow morning then, does that sound good?" Amanda asked as she started to stroke her Stunky.

"Splendid actually! You can have a full day ahead of you then! That means you can explore Melemele island to your hearts content tomorrow!" Kukui answered with a wide smile on his face,

"Anyway! I got to go for now, I'll see you tomorrow then Hoaloha!" Kukui said as he waved goodbye, Amanda waved meekly waved back as the Professor of the Alola region closed the video chat, leaving Amanda alone with Chester, who went back to sleeping on its sweater bed, the Brunette smiled nonetheless, she was excited to leave to Alola.

Her father and herself decided that it would be best since her Father is going to retire there, might as well live there right? Faint two pidgeys with a single rock throw some people say.

"Rest well Chester...Tomorrow, our Journey starts." She cooed to the slumbering Stunky, as she petted its head, carefully walking down to the living room so she can have some quality lunch with her dad.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Alola Region...Three months ago.**

It was the early morning in the Aether Paradise, a man-made island dedicated for preserving rare species of Pokémon that were harshly affected by climate or predory changes, the Girl ran to the elevator believing that this was the perfect time to escape since it was the early morning, pressing some buttons on the elevator, the shaft moved upward to the conservation area of the Aether Paradis , not many employees would choose to go to work at such an early time...

Most likely due to the fact that they all hate waking up early.

The girl had long blonde hair and wore a beautifully-made dress that went down to her knees, it was unfazed white, indicating that it was highly clean, or that it didn't seen much of the outside world, she had a big white sun hat with a slight shade of grey as a stripe around the hat, she wore white long socks to reached up to her shins and some light blue shoes.

But enough about clothing, this girl was now at the conservation area holding a big duffel bag, the duffel by itself was moving ever so slightly, this caused the young girl to grip the duffel bag tightly.

"Stop shaking please Nebby..." She said to the bag, she unzipped the bag by a small margin to reveal a set of yellow glowing eyes, she sighed softly as the little Pokémon inside the girls bag tried to not shake, the bag wasn't really spacious so its hard to be conformable but it'll try for the Girls sake.

"We need to get out of here and you shaking is going to get us cau-" The Girl then quickly spotted two Aether employees who were just patrolling until they spotted the white-dress girl, their eyes widened as they spotted the girl.

"Hey! Stop right there!" One of the Employees said as the pair started to run towards the girl, immediately the girl yelped in fear and began to run away from the two,

"Get her!" One of the employees roared, the Girl was about to turn to another walkway until she saw two other employees sprinting, the four Aether Employees cornered the girl quickly getting out their pokeballs.

"Now you stop running! Give us back the bag!" One of them demanded, the girl started to whimper in fear, that was until the Pokémon inside the girls bag finally decided to act, it quickly flew out of the girls bag, it revealed itself to be a rather cute Pokémon with two wing-like appendages, with dark clouds at the ends of them, in fact, the whole Pokémon looked like a little cloud with glowing yellow eyes and blue tinted cheeks, but it quite spacial in terms of pattern and texture.

"Nebby! No!" She exclaimed as suddenly the Pokémon named nebby started to glow with a mysterious power, its whole body started to glow an aura of cosmic blue, after a couple of seconds of powering it unleashed the energy causing the Aether Employees to shield their eyes from the brightness

The Pokémon then flew upward, the conservation area had a glass ceiling so that all Pokémon within the foundation can appreciate the warm sun in the blue sky or the cooling moon in the star-filled space, but right now, the Pokémon looked like a vibrant sun in the cloudless sky.

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region - Twinleaf Town**

Amanda Atone, I suppose some background information about this pale Brunette would be good, naturally.

So, Amanda Atone, she's from Sinnoh Region of course, born and raised in the small Twinleaf Town, she didn't had a lot of friends growing up, not because of the inability to make friends, but rather out of choice, for she prefers spending her day indoors and on her PC, thank goodness her favorite food are all vegetables or else she'll weigh as much as a slaking, due to lazing about like one daily.

Her attire? She...Just doesn't care about her appearance, she likes wearing green though so that's a plus I suppose... Right now, she's wearing some mildly ripped blue jeans, with an old grey t-shirt, additional different colored old t-shirts readily available in her closet and the floor.

Occasionally she'll dress well, when she wants to look nice, she'll tie her shoulder-length brown hair into a neat bun, wear a legitimately clean blouse and some non-ripped jeans, but her dressing well is as rare as finding a shiny Pokémon in the wilds.

...It also doesn't help that, due to her spending a lot of time with a Stunky, her musk is the same scent as Chester's...

Sometimes she'll have the stench of Sauerkraut, on a good day she'll would actually smell of something earthy like root or maple leafs, but most times? Nose-wrenching, except to her father (who willfully takes in all of the awful smells with gusto), Her Trusty Stunky Chester, and herself.

She's not clueless or stupid, she knows full well that the few times she goes outside, people distance themselves from her due to her smell, she hasn't shower lately, she knows for sure that temporarily get rid of the smell, maybe even give Chester a bath too! The thought of Amanda giving Chester a well-needed bath made her giggle to herself.

It was the afternoon, Amanda and her father spent the rest of her day packing up their things to prepare for their full household moving, she packed all of her clothes while the rest of the bigger things like her bed or her dresser and PC will be taken by a moving company and stored into a separate plane dedicated for transporting furniture and what not.

In due time, Amanda was finally finished, all of her stuff was neatly placed into a plethora of cardboard boxes, her room seemed a lot more cleaner after she was done packing, her room was usually messy with random clothes and stuff on the floor, now, not so much, her dresser was taken by the company and so was her PC, desktop and all.

Amanda sighed as the thoughts of moving to the Alola Region finally sunk in.


	2. Chapter 2: Night to Morning

**Alola! Pokémon Vibrant Sun**

 **Chapter 2: A Slow Start! A energetic night and a lazy morning!**

 **Alola Region - Melemele island, Hau'oli Outskirts**

It was somewhat late at night, maybe about nine-to-ten PM when Amanda's father opened her door to their new home, it was mainly empty as per usual of a new house, but it was a spacious home, at least four rooms, including a nice deck outside, allowing you to see the morning sun or the dusk-ridden moon in its full glory.

Most of the furniture arrived shortly afterwards in a large truck, transporters carefully placed all of the crated furniture outside of the house, ready to be opened and easily be placed inside where it belongs.

"Huh...Guess we finally made it...This place looks amazing when its at night..." Amanda said as she noticed that they were near the shoreline, she saw the moon, it was almost full but nevertheless was shining like a star, the air was cool but the general temperature was still warm, making it a lot more tolerable than Amanda thought it was going to be.

"Yes it certainly does Sweetie, anyway, you should just explore around for a bit, it'll take some time to get the house in presentable order, so you might as well explore with Chester." Her father said with a tired but joyous smile, Amanda nodded lightly in return, silently thanking her Father as she took out a pokeball, it was more or less Chester's own pokeball.

Amanda smiled at the pokeball as she know that if there was any dangers, she knows that she'll be protected by her Stunky, nevertheless, Amanda thought it would best to head up north of their house, there was even a path there to begin with, so, to get more used to this new environment she went about her way north.

It was calm and graceful, serene almost despite being at night where most of the more, dangerous Pokémon scamper about, Amanda looked at the dazzling moon as she went up north, making sure that she won't get lost on the way, following the path that was paved with untilled or grass-laden dirt.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of trees in the Hau'oli Outskirts, mainly shrubbery with an occasional palm tree here and there, meaning that she could see the ocean side and that they were at a high point Melemele Island, nearing a high point at least as Amanda looked out of a wooden fenced cliff.

To Amanda's surprise, she came across a sign that had directions to a village, not a city like Hau'oli, but a town, so Amanda assumed it wasn't going to be as big as say, Hau'oli city, nevertheless though Amanda knew for sure that she'll visit there.

For she knows that a Pokémon Journey mainly involves visiting every location the region has to offer, she knows for sure, she read that fact online.

Amanda yawned softly, it would be best to go home, she did enough sightseeing for the day, and her legs are starting to become sore and tiresome.

'...Well, at least I walked more than I usually do...' Amanda thought to herself as she gave herself a small but legitimately genuine smile, it was clear that she felt proud of herself, before the trip to Alola, Amanda bought herself a walker counter, a small device that basically tracks every single step she takes.

She reset the Walker before her exploration of Hau'oli Outskirts, she quickly grabbed it and take a look at it.

It was...about 220 footsteps, the walker beeped multiple times creating a tune, causing Amanda to smile, it was a new record! She hopped for joy multiple times!

"Yes! Yes! Yes! 220 steps! I need to tell Dad about it! he'll be so happy! And Chester too! Come on out Chester!" She said in a overjoyed voice, she then took out Chesters pokeball and threw it, unleashing the Skunk Pokémon from the ball.

"Stunky!" Chester said as he was suddenly picked up by Amanda and was hugged, causing the Stunky to yelp lightly in surprise from the sudden embrace, only to accept it fully by licking Amanda tenderly.

"Look at this Chester!" She said as she showed the Skunk Pokémon the walker, Chester looked at the little thing and saw the number, Amanda would always show Chester her walker, so it was joyous, sort of like her trainer.

"And I know for sure that I'm going to be walking even more than this new record!" She said as she moved Chester to her face, Chester yipped happily as it then licked Amanda's nose, she giggled in response.

"Lets go home Chester, we need to be well-rested for our journey Tomorrow!" Amanda said as her Pokémon nodded in agreement, she got out her pokeball, returned her Stunky and began to walk to her new home.

That was until she spotted a pair of eyes in a nearby shrub...This made Amanda both curious and fearful, would she really want to investigate? Or go about on her merry way?

It seems like her curiosity got the better of herself, taking two close steps to the presumed Pokémon, it didn't falter as Amanda got closer and closer, Amanda got out Chester's pokeball just in case.

Before Amanda could react, the pair of eyes jumped out of the Shrub! Causing Amanda to yelp in shock as the Pokémon revealed itself, it was...A Rattata...An Alolan Variant of the normal Rattata, its fur was black, ears facing forward, slimmer long body, sharper claws and some whiskers on the side of its nostrils, it squeaked as it defended itself against Amanda, showing off its sharp pointed teeth, subtle and stark differences to the normal Rattata.

"Woah..." Amanda said, she was very much ecstatic from the experience of meeting her first Alolan Wild encounter, but she was still cautious as The Rattata looked territorial.

"Rata! Rattata!" The Mouse Pokémon squeaked once again as it stood on its hind legs, despite the many sharp and dangerous features this Rattata has, its size doesn't really help when it comes to the intimidation factor, to be honest, to Amanda it looked quite cute.

"Hey Hey! I don't want to hurt you..." Amanda mentally slapped herself, she was trying to reason with a wild Pokémon...The Alolan Rattata quickly jumped up and tried to tackle Amanda! Amanda quickly dodged out of the way as the Rattata landed on its head, causing the Rattata to rub its head in pain.

"Awww..." Amanda said to the Rattata as it whimpered from the failed attempt of a tackle, Amanda then began to notice that the Rattata was noticeably thin...Thinner than a normal Rattata that is.

Amanda could see some bone sticking out of the Rattata's chest, in fact, after rubbing its head it tried to tackle Amanda once again, only to seem to fatigued to do another tackle, looking like a weak and powerless body shove than an actual tackle, it tore the emotional insides of Amanda, she could never see a Pokémon like this, may it be wild or owned.

"Wait here Rattata..." She said to the mouse Pokémon, surprisingly, it listened to Amanda, lying on its cream food-less belly from starved fatigue, Amanda frowned from the state of the Rattata, she hated when Pokémon are starving and actively hurts their well-being, she'll try her hardest to give said Pokémon a good meal...Its how she met Chester that way.

She found a nearby tree, on the top of it, there was a couple of succulent and tasty-looking berries, Amanda frowned once more, she isn't really much of a climber...But if it meant saving a Pokémon from emaciation, then she'll try something new.

With some doubt she climb up the tree slowly and carefully, taking her time to reaching range of the berries, she tried to be quiet about it, but her struggled grunts were stand out.

Finally she got close enough to grab at least two berries, she carefully grabbed one of the berries, she then realized she has no clue on how to get down, she looked around on the ground to see a mound of grass and palm leafs, she dropped the berry on the mound, effectively acting as a basket so that the berries wouldn't be bruised.

She grabbed the second berry and did the same process, the berry plopping down next to the other one, they were both big and blue, so they're Oran Berries, the perfect berries for filling and restoring health to Pokémon.

"Alright...How to get down..." Amanda asked herself, she gave up and simply slid down the tree, the landing was a bit rocky but to Amanda that didn't matter. She got the two berries, she looked to see the Alolan Rattata who was now whimpering in pain, it made Amanda's heart sunk even more so.

"Hey there little fella...Got something for you..." Amanda said as she placed the berry right in front of the Rattata, the Alolan Mouse simply stared at the berry, it then shot a glance at a small smile-bearing Amanda, she nodded her head approvingly, the Rattata then quickly snatched the berry and began eating the berry at a voracious pace, it chewed the berry, eating loudly but happily, grateful to have a decent meal in a long time, Amanda simply sighed in relief.

"Eat this other one or store it for later..." Amanda placed the Berry right next to the Rattata and began to walk home, once the Alolan Mouse was finished eating its first berry, it then stared at Amanda with thankful eyes as she walked away.

 **Alola Region - the Atone Household: Morning Time**

Amanda woke up with some early morning sun beams flashing on her eyes, she sighed as there was worse ways to wake up by, she could've been woken up by an alarm clock, her room was unlike her old room from Sinnoh

Her clothes were all neatly placed and organized and placed where they belonged, the dresser, not on the floor and on top of the dresser, the PC wasn't set up yet but the desk for it was at least, her whole closet were neatly organized with several boxes of unpackaged boxes, Chester was still sleeping on its bed of old Sweaters, breathing lightly as it the natural warmth of the room didn't seem to faze the Skunk Pokémon.

Speaking of the Skunk Pokémon, its natural musk hasn't stank up the place yet, Chester himself smelled of sour cabbage, but not the whole house...Yet.

Amanda on the other hand...started to sweat as her thick blanket only made the issue even more problematic, it was about 90 degrees outside, about 30 degrees higher than a normal Sinnoh day in the middle of spring.

"Why am I so hot!?" She ask herself as she threw the blanket off of her, quickly realizing that she was in long shirt and jeans! she yelped as she was practically cooking herself! she threw off the long shirt and got herself a green tank top from one of her dresser drawers, slapping it on her as she then opened her window, hoping for some fresh cold air to blow into her home.

She then realized that she was in Alola, where the wind is hot during the day.

"Ahhh! this doesn't even make any sense! Yesterday night, the wind was cold! The climate was decent! Not heat-blasting!" Amanda exclaimed as a blow of warm air struck her, causing her to yelp again, she isn't used to this hot weather! Not one bit!

She expected it to be hot...But not THIS hot!" She said once again in surprise as she replaced her (inside-sweating) jeans with some beige shorts, she sighed in relief, at least she had something appropriate to wear in times like these.

It took about an hour to actually accept the fact that the temperature isn't going to change for the better until it was night fall, her Stunky was playing with a red ball that his trainer took out for him while said trainer was on the floor, sitting with her knees to her chest, her dad wasn't up yet, the professor was supposed to come to her house today but he hasn't knocked on the door yet.

'There is no way I'm going to get a heat stroke by using up all the energy I have.' Amanda said inwardly, she didn't want to waste her energy...So shes going to move unless she has to.

It then took her ten minutes to finally get off of the floor and go downstairs, most likely to get a glass of water to cool her off.

"Ah! Much Better!" She exclaimed once again, this time more in a positive way as she took a sip of water, Chester went downstairs with the red ball in its mouth, tilting its head in curious confusion when he saw his owner took a sip of her ice cold water...Then splashing a portion of it on her face.

She didn't seem to mind Chester's confusion on the situation, she nonchalantly went to her fridge, it wasn't stocked with a lot of food, her dad promised that he'll get some groceries tomorrow, there was a couple of things, there was some organic peanut butter, and there was a refrigerated loaf of sliced bread.

After some time she finished eating her breakfast of cold peanut butter on cold white sliced white bread, she liked it for what it was.

Then, finally her door knocked, this made the Brunette jump in surprise, she know for sure that it was the Professor! She quickly finished her breakfast and went up the front door, opening up to see the Professor of the Alola Region in full-person.

"Alola Amanda Atone!" He said, Kukui was a bit curious about why Amanda's face was dripping with water and her mouth was scattered with crumbs and organic peanut butter stains, but he didn't want to interrogate her.

"Alola professor, glad you've came!" Amanda said a bit louder than usual, causing the girl to smile sheepishly at the Alolan Professor, Chester crawled up to the front door, staring at the Alolan Professor who greeted the Skunk Pokémon with a heart-felt wave, Chester nodded in return curiously.

"Yep! And I'm glad that you've brought your partner along the way! I never really seen a Stunky this close before, do you mind if I pet him?" The Professor asked, Amanda was a bit hesistant but she was quick to mutter permisson for the Professor

"G-Go ahead, be careful though he doesn't like his tail being touched..." Kukui nodded as he placed a careful hand on Chesters head, Chester winced a little bit from the unknown hand before calming down.

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty of Pokémon back in my home, one of them is a Stufful even and they hate being touched! So, I know how to be gentle..." Kukui trailed off, rubbing Chester before scratching behind the Stunky's ear, a place that Chester doesn't like to be scratched at, which means one thing...

As soon as Kukui was about to speak again, he suddenly smelled a stench of something rotten, his nose scrunched as he exclaimed in a loud voice.

"Ugh! Why does it suddenly smell like Rotten eggs!?" He wondered as Amanda looked down in a embarrassed manner, Chester just unleashed his self-defense mechanism...Most likely due to the fact that Kukui accidentally rubbed Chester's fur in an uncomfortable way

"Sorry! S-Sorry Professor! Chester has a habit...Of unleashing a stink cloud...When meeting new people..." She said with a deep sigh as Chester looked at a wincing Kukui with a pair of innocent and unassuming eyes, Amanda looked at Chester at disappointment, she knew for a fact that Chester was going to release a stink cloud some day or the other, but not the Professor!

"Its okay Amanda...Maybe I shouldn't have stroked it when he barely knows me, Anyway..." He took a whiff of himself, he smelled the exact same stench as Chester's stink cloud, this only made Amanda to blush in embarrassment.

"We should meet at Iku town up north, be there in an half hour! Because I need to take a shower...No hard feelings to your Stunky by the way, anyway! Goodbye!" He said before walking away, leaving Amanda to her Stunky that noticed Amanda's disappointment, making Skunk Pokémon guilty for what its done.

"...Darn it Chester! You just had to Stink up Professor Kukui!?" She exclaimed frantically, clearly thinking that she screwed up everything, Chester guiltily whimpered and even looked quite sad from sorrowing his Trainer.

Amanda was quick to notice the Skunk Pokémon's guilt and regret and was keen on forgiving him, slowly petting it on the head to mentally tell him that it was okay and it was just a mistake.

"Lets just get this over with, I need to take a shower too in all honesty." Amanda told herself as she closed the front door, going to the bathroom and turning on the shower...Putting the water to cold for the first time in years.

After her cold shower, Amanda put her clothes back on, she got the backpack for her journey, it was grass green, big and spacious, but it was quite old, it had a couple of holes and some loose string threads here and there, she placed her walker counter on the side of her waist, wanting to break her record of 220 steps.

"Ready Chester?" Amanda asked to the now ready and willing Chester, it nodded in returned, Amanda returned the Stunky to its ball, with a confident mood she exited out of the house.

It was the start of her journey...Lets hope she'll gives it her all.


	3. Chapter 3: Amanda to Lillie

**Alola! Pokémon Vibrant Sun!**

 **Chapter 3: The Start of a Journey! Amanda meets Lillie!**

 **Iki town - Morning Time**

Amanda walked through the wooden arc that lead to Iki town, there was two stone statues at the ends of the arc, they look kind of goofy, but Amanda didn't want to comment on that.

Iki town was a pretty cool place to live at, while it wasn't like a modern city, the trade off was a homely feel and a welcoming community.

The houses were very rustic and old in design, it made Amanda feel more youthful is she was being honest, there was some children at Iki town and what not, so it wasn't all to rustic and old-fashioned as some people might believe.

Amanda arrived at the center point of Iki town, it was a sort of a wooden ring in the middle of the ground with a white circle on said square ring, near it was a big building, presumably it was someone's house but Amanda didn't know for sure, it could be anything really and Amanda wouldn't be the wiser.

At said wooden ring was the Professor, Professor Kukui, he was busy talking to a youngster, the youngster looked as if he was talking to an idol of his, he was pretty ecstatic to say the least.

It made Amanda smile a bit as the Professor gave the little young boy a pokeball, guess he was going to start his journey a little more earlier than Amanda, while it was a good sight, it made Amanda feel even less about herself, she shook her head, she can't start a journey if she talks down to herself like that.

"Hello Professor! I'm ready for my Journey!" Amanda suddenly shouted at the Professor when she was about five feet away or so, she mentally face palmed, she really needed to stop shouting and be more subtle, its not her fault though, she's just excited, there's no shame in that right?

The Professor smiled as he didn't seem to mind from the sudden shouting of Amanda, it made the Brunette feel more comfortable, he said a couple of more things to the Youngster who nodded respectfully.

"Ah Hello Amanda! Thank you for meeting up here like I said!" Kukui said as the Youngster left the two to talk with one another, quickly waving a goodbye to Kukui who responded back with the same gesture.

"Iki town is where folks from all over Alola come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemle island." Amanda was intrigued to say the least.

"So...Pokémon like Arceus?" She questioned, Kukui chuckled but shook his head.

"I can understand people thinking it would be the Creation Pokémon, but no, the Pokémon is named Tapu Koko! He keeps the island safe and all happy you see?" Kukui answered, Amanda interest was more piqued.

"By the way, where is everybody? We're supposed to meet here...Amanda can you do me a solid?" Kukui asked as she noticed a girl with a big white hat and a neat looking white dress at the entrance of a trail it looks like, she clenched her white duffel bag with effort as she embarked on the trail,

"What is it Professor?" Amanda politely asked as Lillie was out of sight.

"Can you find the Island Kahuna? The Kahuna has to be here somewhere, I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other." Kukui suggested in which Amanda agreed to do.

"Can you tell me what he or she looks like?" Amanda asked, wanting to make the search a little bit more easier.

"The Island Kahuna? You can't miss him. He looks like just like a Kahuna!" Amanda raised an eyebrow and even did a quiet sigh.

"...That doesn't really answer my question Professor...But I'll try to find him I guess." Amanda said as the Professor smiled and nodded, Amanda grumbled under her breath, wondering why Kukui couldn't just tell her anything about the Kahuna.

There was only one place that Iki Town leads to from the north, and thats the Mahalo trail, it had the same goofy looking stone heads that was at the entrance of Iki town, Amanda knew that Lillie went through the trail, and since Kukui believes that the Kahuna may still be in Iki town, she embarked on the trail as well.

 **Iki Town - Mahalo Trail**

The trail was quite peaceful actually, the trail were paved with massive logs, massive clear cut logs, it seemed like it wasn't palm tree logs and in fact on the trail there were sights of normal looking trees instead of the tropical palm.

The trail had many twists and turns but at the end of all those turns, the brunette saw Lillie, instinctively, Amanda grabbed her pokeball, and threw out her Trusty Stunky Chester, throwing out the pokeball and unleashing the Stinky Skunk Pokémon!

"Stunky?" The Skunk Pokémon squeaked, its stance was calm and quaint, not ready for a battle if Amanda was being honest, not really knowing why it was unleashed from its pokeball, Amanda was quick to answer her Stunky's confusion.

"I have a bad feeling about this Chester, so be ready if they're any dangers ahead okay?" Amanda ask of the Stunky, the Stunky replied with a helping nod.

"Alright, thank you! Now, lets follow this trail and see where it takes us. " Amanda said to Chester, it listened closely and followed Amanda to her naturally quiet steps.

Amanda kept following the trail and in return followed the girl in white, until she reached to the near end of the trail, it was an amazing piece of scenery, to the west was a massive waterfall that was roaring greatly, to the east was the ocean of the Alolan Region, and to the north was a long if rickety wooden bridge.

Lillie tried to constrain the bag only for a Pokémon flew out of it, Amanda raised an eyebrow, she never seen a Pokémon like the one that came out of the bag, it was like a nebula cloud, with two other clouds as its appendages.

It chimed happily as it floated to the middle of the wooden bridge, causing Lillie to worry greatly.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Amanda asked herself as Lillie didn't move an inch as a trio of Spearows started to swoop down and harrass the Nebula Cloud Pokémon, Lillie stood still in fear as the Spearows circled the Small Pokémon.

The Nebula Cloud Pokémon started to shiver in fear, hunkering down as it the Spearows occasionally swooped in near the Pokémon, frightening it.

Lillie heard Amanda's words, turning around, her face seemed in pain, it was clear that she was afraid, she was silent at first but she finally spoke to Amanda.

"...Ah...H-Help...Save Nebby!" She pleaded, she looked like she was going to faint from exhaustion, or have a panic attack, whichever comes first really.

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But...but...I'm to afraid to go out there..." She continued, she was starting to breath more heavily, something that Amanda took note of.

"My legs feel like they might give out..." Lillie finished as Amanda silently nodded, she shot a glance at her Stunky, who seemed to be more prepared than before.

"Don't worry, I'll help your Nebby out...Come on Chester!" Amanda ordered her Stunky as he and Amanda walked on the bridge, Amanda didn't dare to look down, but its hard not to considering that every single step that Amanda and Chester made, caused a loud and anxiety-inducing creak sound.

"Don't look down Chester..." Amanda told her Pokémon, it did what it was told, it was scared but it tried its best , they finally managed to get close to the trio of Spearow Bullies

"Alright Chester, take out those Spearows with your Acid Spray attack!" Amanda ordered pointing at the trio who were focused on trying to claw the Nebula Cloud Pokémon than noticing the Human girl and Stunky.

"Stunk! Stunky!" Stunky said bravely, quickly turning around with its rear end facing at the trio of Spearows, they ignored the behind of Chester as they continued to bully the Nebula Cloud Pokémon, this only got Chester mad, and when Chester is mad...Bad things starts to happen if Chester is mad.

Stunky then used its Acid Spray attack! causing a deadly and foul-smelling cloud of poisonous gas erupt upon the trio of Spearow! The three Spearows cawed and screeched in pain! Both from smelling the awful stench and from the damaging poison!

Fortunately, Chester aimed the acid spray above the strange but cute cloud Pokémon, meaning that it wouldn't be affected by the deadly poisonous gas attack.

They flew away, not walking to stand in the poisonous gas, Amanda smiled and petted her Stunky, proud of him doing a job well done, with that out of the way, now they just need to bring the Nebula Cloud back to Lillie.

As Amanda took another step, it seemed like the bridge finally had enough, the bridge then broke in causing Amanda, Chester and the Nebula Cloud Pokémon to fall into the water below!

"AHHH! WHY ME?! THE FIRST TECHNICAL BATTLE I HAVE AND IT RESULTS IN THIS?!" Amanda screamed as she got closer and closer to the water below, she was still screaming as she felt it was the only thing she can do, she closed her eyes and braced for impact, Chester did the same.

Seconds passed...And yet, no splash...Nor having their bones broken because of the impact, Amanda opened her eyes to see that she was on the ground, next to Lillie, Chester was right next to Amanda, still closing its eyes.

"...What happened?" Amanda asked, she then saw a Pokémon in front of her and the Blond girl, it was a Pokémon, its body was black and its arms had two massive shield-like shells on it, it sported a orange mohawk and its eyes were multi-color.

It stared at Amanda and Lillie, it then flew away with a burst of electricity...The two girls simply stood in silence as the event sunk in.

"Oh Nebby...You've could have been really hurt...Thank you so much for saving Nebby by the way...Please forgive me for just...Standing here..." The Blonde girl said to Amanda who offered a hand, which Amanda took, getting up from the ground, Amanda was worn out, but she tried to hide it,.

"You're welcome...They really should've put some warning signs on that bridge huh?" Amanda said awkwardly, The Blonde girl didn't even crack a smile, Amanda sighed under her breath and returned Chester back to his pokeball.

"Please don't tell anyone that you've seen Nebby...Its a secret okay?" Lillie asked as she made a sullen face, she wanted to keep Nebby's existence a secret, something that confused Amanda, Nebby looked around at the dirt for a bit only to find something quite peculiar.

"Pew Pew!" Nebby said as it floated to Lillie, carrying the item in one of its cloud, Lillie took the stone and after a second thought spoke once again.

"Ah...I believe this is yours..." Amanda raised an eyebrow, did she lose something on the way here?

"I did?" Amanda retorted, Lillie nodded as she handed Amanda the item, it was a mysterious but beautifully-crafted and carved stone, it had multiple diamond-shaped sockets, if Amanda was being honest, it looked like a relic on some sort.

"...Thanks I guess...Anyway I'm going back Iki town, you want to join with me?" Amanda asked the Girl, Lillie nodded but she still looked introverted.

"Yes, lets...Now, get in the bag Nebby..." Lillie said to Nebby, it frowned in response, not liking the bag, but it nevertheless got inside of the white duffel bag.

"Wouldn't it be better to keep Nebby in a pokeball?" Amanda suggested as she showed Lillie Chester's pokeball, Lillie gave Amanda the stink eye, it seemed like Lillie has heard of that suggestion plenty of times before.

"I'll give you three reasons...First off, I don't have pokeballs, second off, I'm not a trainer...And thirdly, you smell like rotten onions and I don't suggest you to take a shower..." Lillie retorted, Amanda was a bit taken aback from that stinging response.

"Yikes...I'm sorry then sheesh..." Amanda said as she walked back to Iki town, with Lillie following as she made a 'hmph!' sound as she got her point across, the two girls walked back to Iki town through the Mahalo trail, all in the while Nebby moved within Lillie's bag, causing said duffel to shake indiscriminately and make it noticeable, Amanda didn't want to argue with Lillie so she kept her mouth shut.

Amanda kept the stone in her backpack, it seemed important so she kept it in one of the interpersonal pockets in the old backpack.

They finally made it back to Iki town from the trail, to see Professor Kukui waiting for them, he waved at them with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Amanda! Looks like you just missed the Kahuna!, But you found my Assistant! Oh Yeah!" Kukui said heartily, Amanda raised an eyebrow, this girl is Kukui's Assistant?

"It looks like to me that you two already met, but just in case...This is my Assistant! Say hi Lillie!" Kukui told the girl in white, she nodded slowly and awkwardly introduced herself.

"Oh um...Yes!...You can call me Lillie...Its nice to meet you..." She said, making a circle out of the dirt with her foot.

"Yep! And this is Amanda, please take care of her Lillie, she just moved here! Isn't that right Amanda?" Kukui insisted, Amanda was taken aback, guess its a small Pokémon world after all.

"Yep...Used to be from Sinnoh, but now, I'm here instead a big transition if you ask me." Amanda replied, trying to be friendly despite Lillie's introverted tone.

Before Kukui could speak again, several citizens of Iki town were cheering, this got the three's attention.

"The Kahuna is back! the Strongest trainer of Alola is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!" The citizens of Iki town said as a portly tanned-skin older-aged man wearing a yellow coat walked through the crowd, his face stoic as well as her gait.

"Ahah! It seems like the Kahuna of Melemele Island is here!" Kukui said joyously, Amanda gulped, well this is going to be interesting...


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting to Battling

**Alola! Pokémon Vibrant Sun!**

 **Chapter 4: Amanda's First Battle! Against the KAHUNA?!**

 **Iki town - Afternoon**

"Hmm, Is this the girl you were talking about Professor?" The Kahuna of Melemele island said as his stance was very imposing to Amanda, he stroked his silver mustache, he looked wise beyond his silver years and looked worthy of heavy praise from the townies of Iki Town,

Amanda looked somewhat anxious as she was told that Kahuna's should be held in high respect, so she was worried about mistakenly disrespecting the Kahuna, Lillie had a similar mood too, but not as...Apparent as say Amanda Atone.

"Yep! She sure is! Unlike the others, she doesn't need a Starter Pokemon, so Hau can pick anyone he wants!" Professor Kukui said as the Kahuna nodded, his gruff demeanor caused Amanda to be more quiet than per usual.

'Hau? Who can that be?' Amanda thought to herself, not wanting to speak aloud if it meant the potential of bothering the stoic Kahuna.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Hala asked the Professor, Kukui shook his head and continued to speak

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here?" Amanda noticed that the Kahuna's eyebrow slightly curved from such a remark.

"I am the Kahuna of this island after all, Whenever there is a problem on this island, I will be there to resolve it." He said in a stoic but surprisingly heroic tone, Amanda didn't know whether to applaud the Kahuna or giggle at his slight cheesiness.

"By the way, I saw the Guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko flying away from the Mahalo Trail, you told me earlier Lillie that you had to go to said trail, Can you explain if you can?" Lillie was slightly taken aback, but she nodded nontheless and began to explain.

"Nebby wanted to go to the ruins of conflict, but then he was attacked by a group of spearows! Until Amanda helped it get away, but the bridge collapsed, I thought she and Nebby were going to drop in the ravine below, And that was when Island's Guardian Deity swooped in to save them!" Lillie explained, to the Kahuna of the island and the Professor of Alola respectively.

Amanda's cheeks tinted red, she would never get some recognition for her good deeds, so she wasn't used to it, she expected Lillie to downplay her attempt at protecting Nebby.

"Woo! Thats something you don't see every day!" Kukui exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips,

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature, consider it a good omen if he does swoop in for a save." Kukui explained as he shot a glance at Amanda who was still blushing, Hala for the first time since coming back to Iki town smiled.

"Kukui, my boy! I think we have a cause to celebrate! It seems like I should entrust this brave and kind young girl with something special, something that it'll make a fine trainer out of her! Before I do this, what is your Pokémon and your name may I ask?" Amanda took a deep breath before answering.

Amanda started to worry if Chester's acid spray stench was still on her, she wasn't sure at all...Kukui and The Kahuna didn't gag yet, so maybe the smell was gone? Or maybe they were being like her father, willfully ignoring it so it wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Its a Stunky sir and my name is Amanda Atone Sir." She said quickly, trying to be more as well by adding in a title of respect multiple times.

"I'm glad to meet you child, I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island." He spoke in a more calmer and relaxed voice, contrasting his gruff and stoic-induced monotones.

"A Stunky you say? They are not native of the Alola region, I hope it won't get homesick from the Sinnoh Region, Young Kukui had told me of your coming, I'm glad we got the chance to meet today." Hala continued as he gripped the handle of his fan that was tied underneath a large white belt.

"Thank you sir, and no, Chester is doing fine, he's actually getting used to Alola faster than me..." Amanda said as an attempt to lighten herself up, it didn't, but rather it made Hala laugh, heartily.

"Hahaha! Well in that case, I suppose we should do that special thing I stated earlier..." the Kahuna said as he got out three pokeballs from the inner pockets of his yellow coat, Amanda was quite curious.

"Come my young pokemon! Lets all have a look at you three!" He said as he threw all three balls, unleashing three completely different Pokémon all on the wooden ring in the middle of the Iki Town center.

The first Pokémon on the left was like a hoothoot! but its feathers were less darker colors, having a light tan feather coat with a white feather-belly, its eyes were big and adorable-looking, it even had an adorable leaf bowtie, it made Amanda almost giggle from how innocently cute it was.

"This is the Grass and flying-type Rowlet!" Hala annouced as the Owl Pokémon hoot'ed, quickly turning around cutely with its pair of small feet,

The second Pokémon in the middle was a red and black kitten pokemon, its eyes were yellow but its irises were black and red mixed together, it didn't seem to emotional, it mewed before looking elsewhere, not really being invested at all, despite this, sort of like Rowlet, it was cute, but quiet and silent.

"This is the Fire Pokemon, Litten!" Hala Continued as the Litten nodded its head as Amanda waved hello to the Fire Kitty Pokemon, the Litten acknowledged Amanda's presence with an unassuming and bored-sounding mew.

And the third and last Pokémon on the right was a blue seal with a big round pink nose on its white snout, it had a big goofy smile on its smile, it seemed excited and just joyous to even be here, it stood up on its tail and stretched itself, like it was cheering for something.

"And this is the water Pokemon, Popplio!" The cheerful and effusive attitude of the Water Seal Pokémon seemed to rub off on Amanda, who clapped politely when the Seal did a cute little tiny flip.

"So, since you already have a starter pokemon, I want you, to pick which one is going to be your opponent! For your first trainer battle in Alola! Against...Me!" Hala ordered Amanda as he suddenly laughed heartily, causing the Brunette to yelp in surprise both from the Kahuna's laugh and his words.

"Wait what!? Really?! Oh uh...I pick..." Amanda paused for a moment, not really knowing which Starter Pokémon to pick to fight against.

"Rowlet?" She said in a confused tone, Hala nodded and returned the two other Pokémon to their pokeballs, the Grass Owl cooed as Hala silently told it to move to the other side of the wooden ring, Amanda gulped anxiously as she started to sweat lightly.

In all honesty, Amanda Atone, has never participated in a Pokémon Battle, she has never has, she hasn't even battled wild Pokémon that much, maybe like several Bidoofs, but that's just about it,

"...I never did a trainer battle...Sir...This is going to be my first one..." Amanda admitted as she looked down to the ground, this surprised the three, Hala the most surprisingly, he placed a finger on his chin, contemplating something, hopefully a practice round?

"Hah! In that case I won't hold back!" The Kahuna said as he crossed his arms as his face was now stoic and gruff rather, causing Amanda to panic from such a curve-ball!

"Wait WHAT?! Bu-But-But-But!" Amanda panicked before she found her legs moving to the opposite side of the wooden ring in which Hala was standing on, its like her body is saying yes! But her mind is saying no! One hundred percent no!

The Brunette from Sinnoh began to question herself, not really understanding on why she's accepting a battle request from essentially a Gym Leader?! She knows that Alola doesn't have a gym system like Sinnoh, but she knows full well that she doesn't stand a chance!

"No But's Amanda Atone! The best way to face a challenge is to face it head-on!" Hala lectured, he stroked his mustache once more as Amanda was flabbergasted to even retort.

"Hah! Now!, are you ready Amanda?" Hala asked as his Rowlet seemed ready to battle, Amanda wanted to say no, she wanted to go back home, she wanted to battle someone with less Prestige, she wanted to just battle Bidoofs like the past...But strangely, she already had Chester's pokeball in her hand, she gulped before even speaking another word.

"Yes...I am..." she lied, she wasn't ready at all...Maybe it was pride? Maybe it was due to the fact that Hala is the Kahuna? And respect should be given to someone like him? Nevertheless though, Amanda knew for a fact that this isn't going to end well for her.

'Here goes nothing...' she mentally thought as she threw out Chester, the pokeball unleashed the Skunk Pokemon, who was in the middle of grooving itself, licking its arms without a care in the world, it took a couple of seconds to make the Stunky realize that he was about to battle.

"Stunky!" Chester said as he got into a battle stance...But not before licking itself one final time before facing its opponent, Chester shook his tail, looking more confident than his trainer by a large margin.

"Like I said earlier! I'm not going to hold back! Lets Battle!" Hala said with a hearty laugh, doing a sumo pose, it looks like he was going to enjoy this, Amanda only had one thought in her mind...

'If I was Chester right now...This whole place would've smelled like Sauerkraut right now...' She said, clearly anxious.

 **Island Kahuna Hala would like to battle!**

 **Island Kahuna Hala sent out Rowlet!**

 **Pokémon Trainer Amanda Atone sent out Chester the Stunky!**

"I'll allow you to make the first move! Show me your potential Amanda Atone!" The Kahuna of Melemele island ordered, she nodded hastily as her Stunky was ready for battle, a great contrast to his trainer but what can you do.

"Uh...Alright...Chester, Scratch!" Chester nodded obediently, quickly charging up to the Rowlet and raising one of it forepaws to strike down the Grass Owl!

"Rowlet! Dodge it! Then use your Leafage attack!" Kahuna Hala ordered, the Rowlet barely dodged Chester's attack, by taking to the skies for a period of time, before pelting the Skunk Pokémon with several leafs! Chester flinched as the leafs struck him, it grunted as it was to distracted from the leafs to notice that Rowlet landed a couple of feet behind him.

Chester, being partially poison-type made the attack ineffective, but that doesn't mean it didn't do any damage

"Now! Tackle!" Hala ordered, The Rowlet cawed aggressively before taking flight once more, this time, more used as a way to dash towards Chester at a faster speed than just scrutting around with its talons.

"Noooo! Chester! Umm...Scratch again!" Chester turned around in order to try and scratch again, but it was struck by a hard-hitting tackle by Hala's Rowlet! Amanda yelped as Hala's Rowlet flapped back to avoid any retaliation from the Stunky, Chester groaned as it got back on its feet, despite taking two attacks it still looked just as ready as he was before.

"Darn it...This is way to..." Was all Amanda could say before Hala ordered another command for the Grass Owl Pokemon.

"Focus on the battle Amanda Atone! Rowlet! Leafage again!" the Rowlet didn't even bother to take flight, it swung its wings throwing out several more leafs, luckily, Amanda did tried to focus on the battle and not the odds against her, Chester was starting to recover from the tackle.

"Chester Dodge it! Please!" Chester dodged the leafy projectiles! Amanda cheered in her mind but couldn't capitalized on Rowlet's missed attack.

"Eh!? Finally you show some teeth! Rowlet! leafage again!" The Rowlet threw out even more leafs at Chester, it was like a wide cone-shaped wave of leafs, this means that Chester can't really dodge it without getting pelted by a leaf, it was simply to wide, this gave Amanda an idea however

'Wait, they're leafs...' Amanda thought for a split second, she was able to come up with something.

"Chester! Use Poison Gas!" Chester nodded as it then turned its rump against the leafage, Hala cocked an eyebrow, in fact, the battle's spectators, Lillie and Kukui had a similar reaction, although Lillie might know whats going to happen.

"Stunky! Stunk Stunk Stunky!" Chester squeaked as it released a foul-smelling poisonous cloud from its rear, luckily, it wasn't the defense-mechanism Stunky stink cloud, so the smell won't last that long.

The poison cloud did not at all made contact with Rowlet, but the leafs were blown away and the cloud soon dissipated thus rendering the Leafage completely ineffective.

"Can't believe that worked..." Amanda was relieved, she was at least able to stop that Leafage attack, at least she knew something about physics when it came to leafs.

"Hm, interesting counter to my Rowlet's leafage..." He said as he place his hand on his chin, Rowlet was dumbfounded, surprised that its Leafage attack was blown away from a poisonous attack by Chester, the Stunky in question snickered in response and nodded to Amanda, at her command, Amanda nodded back.

"Now, attack Chester! Use your Scratch attack!" Chester started to Charge to Hala's Rowlet, once again aiming to strike the Grass Owl with its fore paws, Hala laughed as he prepared to counter.

"Rowlet! Peck attack!" Hala ordered, the Rowlet screeched and took the scratch attack from Chester, it resisted the pain and pecked Chester in a single beak strike, pecking Chester right in the face, and causing the Stunky to wince in pain, Amanda hoped that this will work...

"Chester! Poison Cloud! Now!" Amanda ordered Chester snickered as despite the damage from peck, quickly turned around, making Rowlet face its rear, the Rowlet screeched in surprise as Chester used its Poison cloud attack, spraying a foul cloud right on Rowlet! The Rowlet coughed as Stunky took several steps back, the Rowlet was dizzy as its nostrils were invaded by Chester's foul-smelling poison cloud.

"Huh, that was something...Well done Amanda Atone!" Hala said with an impressed smirk, as now the Rowlet was poisoned and damaged, the poison attack being super effective against the Grass Owl, Amanda was surprised this worked, she was sort of getting the hang of it...

"Thank you...Chester...Acid spray!" Amanda ordered, Chester took a deep breath as it turned its rear to Rowlet once more, shooting out a poisonous liquid, Hala had something cunning on his mind, something that will end this battle.

"Rowlet! Dodge the Acid spray by taking flight! Then Peck!" He said strongly, the Rowlet was able to listen clearly despite its shortcomings, taking flight just enough so that the Acid spray just went underneath the Grass Owl, Rowlet then dived down to Chester pecking him right on his back, Chester groaned loudly in pain as he then fell to the ground, fainted, not being able to take the damage anymore.

 **Winner: Island Kahuna Hala!**

"What!? No! Chester!" Amanda exclaimed, she sighed sadly as she ran up to her Stunky, she stroked its head before getting out her pokeball, returning Chester back to his pokeball.

"You did well Chester...I...Didn't..." Amanda insulted herself, Kahuna Hala scoffed as he slowly walked up to the somber Amanda.

"Don't talk down to yourself girl, you tried your hardest and you quite well for your first trainer battle, a Pokemon's strength is mirrored within their trainer, and I saw someone who is strong." Hala said with a smile on his face, Kukui came up Amanda as well clapping from such a battle, he was quite impressed too, and Lillie...Well Lillie didn't know what to think.

"Are you just saying that because you want me to feel better?" Amanda accused, still not believing such words, Hala shook his head and suddenly patted Amanda's own, Amanda was taken aback from the sudden gesture...She strangely liked it though, it felt, welcoming and genuine, sort of like Hala if you think about it.

"I am the Kahuna of this island Amanda, my word is true." He finished as he placed his hands on his white belt, returning his victorious Rowlet, Amanda hid a smile on her face, it made her feel good to receive honest praise.

"...Thank you...For the battle...it was...Amazing..." Amanda said pausing in between words, to her, despite the anxiety and the difficulty, it was actually...quite fun.

"You are welcome, I believe the professor has something for you..." Hala said as Kukui had two items in his hand, one was red and looked like some kind of gadget and the other was a small book.

"Heres something from me to you, hoaloha, your passport and your pokedex! Both of them are very important!" Kukui said as he handed Amanda the two items, Amanda gratefully took both of them, for they were the true essentials of a real Pokémon trainer


	5. Chapter 5: Chester to Sam

**Alola! Pokémon Vibrant Sun!**

 **Chapter 5: Amanda's First Pokemon! And first NEW Pokemon**

 **Sinnoh Region - long time ago...**

Amanda was doing what she usually does after school...

Lazing about on her PC, on the internet, doing literally nothing else until dinner time, she yawned as the light of the screen shined on her pale skin, at least some sort of light is touching her skin, sure its not the healthy sun, but you take what they give you right?

Her hair was messy and shiny, most likely due to grease, she didn't seem to mind, she wore a green hoodie, covering her long flake-ridden brown head of hair with her hoodie.

She was watching several videos on the internet, most of them were mainly about Pokemon battles, an alert popped up on her web browser, the Eastern Hoenn Championship was on! More specifically the Grand Finals, the alert made Amanda to jump slightly in excitement! Her favorite Professional Pokemon Trainer was battling for the Championship! Amanda was very excited, she immediately got to the streaming sight and got to watching.

Amanda sighed happily as she watched her favorite Professional Pokemon Trainer battle another trainer in a big stadium with thousands in attendance, her favorite streamer had a team of powerful pokemon from regions all around the world. Regions that Amanda never really cared about, or read about for that matter, despite having a computer with access to info around the whole wide world.

Her favorite Pro-Trainer had pokemon like Arcanine, Bisharp, Haxorus and Metagross, incredibly different pokemon from vastly different regions.

It made her want to become a Pokemon trainer, like him, not a Professional, just an everyday trainer, she never had a pokemon of her own, and she knew that her father was a Trainer back in his heyday but doesn't really talk about it for an unknown reason.

It made her want to go outside and explore the world, explore the regions where Pokemon like Haxorus, and Arcanine came from, see the wildlife, the environment, meet new people and explore unknown places, Amanda wanted to.

But there is a difference between wanting to, and going to, despite her desires, she still remained in her seat, watching her favorite Pro-Trainer decimate an opponent without much of a scratch, keeping her dreams and aspirations as…Well…Dreams and aspirations.

"He has done it! Pokemon Trainer 'Dende' won the Eastern Hoenn Pokemon League!" The Announcer said as the Pro-Trainer accepted the trophy in the championship ceremony, Amanda inwardly cheered as she felt happy that her favorite Professional Pokemon Trainer won it all.

"Thank you…Thank you, I assume everyone knew that this was coming…" Pro-Trainer Dende said as he laughed while holding the Championship trophy triumphantly, the crowd roared at his show of victory, Amanda did the same although inwardly and quietly.

"Yeah…I knew you would win Dende…" Amanda responded, not really minding that she was basically talking to herself, there was fireworks shooting at the rim of the Stadium, streamers of multiple colors raining down upon the Pokemon Trainer as his whole Pokemon team were given medals.

Amanda closed the live stream, happy with the results and not needing to see more, she continued to use her computer for other things, listening to music, checking social media handles, watching videos and various other things that didn't involve following her aspirations.

"Amanda! Sweetie! Can you go to Sandgem town! I need you to delivery something to your Uncle!" Amanda's father asked from downstairs, Amanda silently minimized her web browser before heading downstairs.

Her father was busy cooking dinner for himself and Amanda, it smelled delicious and Amanda knew so, smelling the delicious scent of a fine-spiced and well-cooked dinner meal.

"Yes Father, what is the said Something?" Amanda asked, her Father simply pointed at a small package that was neatly tied together by a hemp-string.

"Ah okay, I'll see you later!" Amanda said as she was about to walk out of the door, that was until her father intervened.

"Don't be so hasty! Remember to grab your backpack, you never know when you might need it!" Amanda's father retorted, Amanda grabbed the backpack, it was her father's old adventuring backpack, she had no clue why her father wanted to bring it with her, she doesn't really need it, Sandgem isn't too far from Twinleaf town.

So, with a task on her hands, Amanda went out of Twinleaf town and into the first route of the Sinnoh Region, it was the mid-day so the activity of wild-pokemon is quite copious, they were docile of course so they didn't bother Amanda as she trekked the Route road.

Her father would always force Amanda to bring the backpack whenever she goes outside, she didn't want to question her dad, it probably contained some necessities, like a small first-aid kit and a energy bar, small but important things.

She yawned tiredly, as her Step counter is hooked on to her belt, the number on the counter increasing every single step that Amanda took, her highest record? 175, the exact number of steps it takes to go from Twinleaf town to Sandgem and back.

The pale Brunette then heard something, it was...The sound of crying, the sound startled Amanda it was quite eerie to her, it wasn't a human's cry, but rather, a pokemon, Amanda was going to ignore it, not wanting to deter her journey to Sandgem, but...Her conscious wanted to check it out, the sound came from the west, into lake Verity...Amanda never ever went into Lake Verity.

She took a deep breath as the Pokemon's wails stood out from the general ambiance of the route, should she go investigate? Or go about her merry way? The choice is hers to make.

 **Lake Verity...**

the natural atmosphere of Lake Verity was calm and cool, the waters of the lake making a light veil of mist that seems to invoke the feeling of the unknown, the crisp but massive pool of water was surrounded by trees, with the entrance only having a patch of land so that pokemon or people can walk on, if it weren't for the crying pokemon, the place would be called serene.

Amanda walked on the overlook of the lake, and there she saw...Her future best friend.

It was a Stunky, a pokemon infamous for its foul natural odor along with an ability to emit a smelly gas cloud, the smells of the cloud's range is about a mile radius and can last a full 24 hours. Amanda however, never seen a Stunky before, she never seen them at all online, so the pale Brunette was oblivious to the Skunk Pokemon's infamy.

This particular Stunky was noticeably thin, thin enough to see some light outlines of its ribs, it looked feeble, it was wailing in pain, tears running down its face as its stomach rumbled, Amanda was only several feet away from it, but she could see that a long bolt of timber was on top on one of the Stunky's back legs, Amanda immediately felt awful, she was literally just watching a Pokemon suffer!

"...Don't worry...Poor thing, I can get you out of this bind..." Amanda said as the crying Stunky then noticed her, its tear-welled eyes staring right back at Amanda's dull brown ones, it looked scared, fearful that Amanda was only going to do bad to it, since it was already in a horrible situation to begin with.

"I'm not going to hurt you...Poor thing..." Amanda cooed to the Stunky as she got closer to the Skunk Pokemon, the Stunky was ready to embalm Amanda with a stink cloud, she could be lying after all.

"I need to do something for me okay?" Amanda got another step closer to it, the Stunky was confused but out of desperation it nodded

"I'm going to lift this log up, you need to move on your away from it okay?" Amanda spoke softly to the Skunk, it once again nodded again, Amanda silently used all of her strength to lift the log a couple of inches bolt off the ground, it was quite heavy for Amanda, the Stunky simply stared at her, it was still crying, but even Amanda could tell that it was grateful.

It slowly moved out of the spot where it was, once the Stunky was safe and sound from the log, Amanda dropped it, huffing loudly as the Stunky was still crying, Amanda frowned in guilt, she knew for sure that the thing must be starving...It was probably trapped under that log for quite some time, it tried to get up on all fours, only to squeak in pain and drop back to the ground.

Amanda couldn't just watch this Pokemon struggle, she immediately took off her backpack in order to see if their was ANYTHING, that could help the Stunky, there was a blanket, a lighter, an energy bar and several other things.

"Come on...Come on where is it!?" Amanda asked frantically, until she finally found the first-aid-kit.

"Thank you Arceus!" Amanda exclaimed as she then opened the small box, there was some gauze, some alcohol and some antiseptic, despite being an indoor person, Amanda knows how to apply bandages, at least on people, not Pokemon, so this was going to be a new experience for Amanda.

"...Don't move please..." Amanda once again cooed the Stunky, it did what it was asked, not moving a muscle, Amanda took a deep breath for good luck, she slowly wrapped the gauze over the broken leg of the Stunky, wrapping it tightly as the Stunky winced from the pressure being applied, Amanda then got two nearby flat pieces of bark from the log that the Stunky was once trapped on.

She snapped them until they were small enough to be wrapped around the Skunk Pokemon's leg, she got the two pieces of bark and tied them together on the broken back leg, the Stunky cried in pain as Amanda did this, the Pale Brunette whispered apologies as she knew that she was hurting the Stunky.

When Amanda was done, the Stunky stopped crying at least, the pain dulling due to the Stunky getting used to the added pressure on its leg, Amanda then without another word, grabbed the energy bar from the backpack; she offered the unwrapped candy bar to the Stunky.

"Please eat...You must be starving..." Amanda said as the Stunky sniffed the chocolate-covered granola bar, it took several nibbles, before quickly taking the bar and eating it with a new-found energy, the Stunky didn't notice that Amanda was crying, she wiped her tears as she concentrated on the task at hand, she couldn't believe this...

This pokemon was suffering...And only until now it was given help...

'And that help was from me...A future-Basement Dweller...That sits on her butt all day...Eating kale chips and watching pokemon videos, instead of actually going outside and becoming the people that I watch... ' Amanda admitted to herself, she shook her head, she should be helping the pokemon, not wallowing in sorrow.

"You must be cold too...let me get the blanket..." Amanda said as she sat on her knees, rummaging through the backpack to pull out the blanket, as she did so, the blanket actually had something entangled with it and thus it rolled out of the thick wool sheet and right next to the Stunky...

...It was a Pokeball...It was a normal pokeball, red, white with a black mid-center and a white button.

Amanda was confused at first, her father never told her that the travel backpack had a pokeball...But then a sudden idea popped up in her mind...And a touch of contrivance-induced frustration crawled into her mind...The pokemon and the Human stared at each other, the pokeball right between them, they both looked at each other in silence, to Amanda it felt like it was a standoff, who was going to make the first move...

...It was the Stunky that made the first move...It squeaked as it touched the button on the pokeball...

 **Alola Region - Present Time - Iki Town**

Chester was fully healed personally by Professor Kukuim as a tanned boy with black hair, a black shirt, a sun yellow short and backpack-wearing boy ran up to Amanda specifically and started to shake her hand rapidly, the pale Brunette was taken aback quite greatly, she is never going to get used to such welcoming people on Alola.

"Hey! My name is Hau! How are you!?" He said enthusiastically with a big huge smile on his face, the Kahuna of Melemele Island laughed as he noticed Amanda's surprise.

"Give the girl some space Hau, her name is Amanda, Hau here is my Grandson, he'll be obtaining a Starter Pokemon from yours truly." Hala said as his hands rested on his white sash, Hau eyes lit up from his grandfather's words.

"Yeah! Hey Amanda! After I get my Starter Pokemon, we should have a battle!" Hau suggested, Amanda was still confused but she had enough trainer battling for the day, especially since her first opponent on Alola was the Kahuna.

"Erm, no thank you Hau, sorry...But I'm worn out..." Amanda admitted, despite the decline, the boy was still very enthusiastic and his smile didn't even falter.

"Ah shoot then! We can battle some other time then, I know it'll be awesome! And I heard that patience always makes something better than before!" Hau said as he scratched the back of his head, his...Surprisingly cheery attitude made Amanda feel a little better than she was before.

"Hm, Amanda, May I see that stone that you have there?" Hala asked as Amanda shot a glance at the mysterious stone that Lillie gave her, it was placed on the outside pocket on her backpack, being able to be seen by the Kahuna.

"Of course you can Sir...I don't really know what it is though..." Amanda admitted as she handed Hala the stone, Hala inspected the stone, his stoic face not changing a bit as he exclaimed.

"Could it be?!" Hala paused as Hau spoke to his grand father.

"Tutu you don't think..." But Hala was quick to shush him politely.

"You said that you were by Tapu Koko right Amanda Atone?" Hala asked, to which the pale Brunette was quick to nod in response.

"...Hmmm...So it deigned to give you a stone...Would you mind if I take this for a moment?"

"Of course not sir, please do." Amanda answered politely.

"Thank you, I'll bring it back to you tomorrow evening, also, do not call me Sir! This is Alola! Not an office cooperation!" Hala exclaimed, Amanda laughed lightly as Hau howled in laughter from such a snarky remark, she even admitted that what Hala said was quite funny.

After that introduction, Amanda began to explore around the outskirts of Iki Town, the sun was starting to set and the Yungoos of the Region began to drift into their homes, due to their diurnal nature,

Once the sun set, the Rattata began to play, Rattatas essentially replaced the Yungoos while its dark out, something Amanda noticed as the Yungoos entered into their burrows and coves, which then the black-furred Rattata's began to come out and play.

It would be best to go home to say goodbye to her father one last time before embarking on her journey, Amanda sighed as her true journey was about to start, but not before hitting a 'roadblock'.

"What in the world?" She said in confusion as a Rattata blocked her path, it wasn't the circumstances that made her confused, but rather, it was the Rattata itself, the Rattata looked familiar, it had a set of thankful eyes on its face as it was holding a Pecha Berry.

"Rata...Rattata!" It said, holding the berry up for Amanda to take, it took her a second to realize who this Rattata is, it was the one that Amanda gave berries to when it was starving, the poor thing couldn't even properly attack Amanda due to its fatigued hunger, and now its offering a gift of thanks...

"Thank you...Rattata..." She said as she accepted the Pecha berry, the Black Alola Rattata began to rub its hands together, waiting for Amanda to take a bite, she never really had Pecha Berries before, so she took a nibble, the taste was tangy and strong but sweet, it made Amanda slightly smile. The Rattata cheered from Amanda eating it.

"Say Rattata...Do you want...To join me and Chester?" She said as she got out a pokeball, the Rattata eyed it with glam and wonder before nodding rapidly, wanting to join the Pale Brunette.

"Alright...Pokeball go!" She said as she threw the ball at the Black Mouse Pokemon, the Rattata was absorbed in the ball, the pokeball shook several times before fully capturing the Rattata, Amanda was ecstatic to say the least, jumping up for joy.

"My First pokemon...I'm going to call you..." She thought for a moment, thinking of a good name for the Mouse Pokemon.

"Sam..." She said with a small smile as her gripped the pokeball tightly in her hands, she checked out her Step counter, to her surprise...She beat her record, a whole 345 Steps! This day was quite eventful, from being saved by the Guardian of the Island, to getting curb-stomped by the Kahuna to getting her first pokemon on the whole, Amanda was ready to take on the whole island.


End file.
